The invention relates to an apparatus for discharging dosed quantities of a bulk material from a storage bin, with a funnel provided at the bottom portion of the storage bin, at least one material loosening unit arranged on the funnel, and a shutter unit for opening and closing the orifice of a discharge hole arranged at the lower funnel end.
Known discharging apparatuses of the kind are designed to provide a safe, uniform discharge of the bulk material by a stripping unit which forms a loosening devices. The stripping unit, in the region of its outer end, is bent backward in opposite direction to the direction of its rotation. A screw conveyor is located in a hollow cylindrical discharge hole and acts in downward direction onto the bulk material. In the case of a tapering orifice, even in combination with an additional stripping unit the conveyor is bent in opposite direction to the direction of its rotation. Thereby, the rotating stripping unit is in permanent contact with the bulk material to be discharged, so that the grains are subjected to erosion, mutilation or even destruction. This situation prevents the use of known discharging apparatuses for the handling of delicate bulk material in many cases.